


Beach Vacation

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [39]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: "You're on a vacation and you're still glued to your datapad instead of having fun with everyone else?" Keith asked."I do not have fun", Kolivan replied with the most deadpan expression they could muster.





	Beach Vacation

"Look out!"

 

Kolivan looked up from the datapad on their lap, just in time to see a ball flying towards them. With ease, they caught the squishy ball, mindful of their claws so they wouldn't pierce through the flimsy material.

 

"You're on a vacation and you're still glued to your datapad instead of having fun with everyone else?" Keith asked as he approached to get the ball back. The other paladins were waiting for him in the distance.

 

"I do not have fun", Kolivan replied with the most deadpan expression they could muster and waited until Keith fidgeted awkwardly, before continuing. "I'm joking."

 

Keith let out an awkward laugh.

 

"Why don’t you join us play volley ball? We need someone to help destroying Shiro and his new arm", Keith said, tilting his head towards said Human.

 

Kolivan smirked.

 

"Sounds like a challenge."


End file.
